


Day 11: Bough/Family

by BarryandCisco_FlashVibe



Series: 25 Days of Christmas (The Flash_The Arrow) [11]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, Christmas, Christmas Party, M/M, Meet the Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5449772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarryandCisco_FlashVibe/pseuds/BarryandCisco_FlashVibe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry and Oliver go to the annual Queen Christmas Party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 11: Bough/Family

**Author's Note:**

> Another AU where Barry and Oliver are closer in age and were a couple before Oliver ever got stuck on Lian Yu,

Barry tapped his fingers against the door of the car nervously as Oliver drove them to his parent’s house. The two of them had been dating for a few months now and his parents had insisted that Barry attend their annual Christmas party. Barry had tried to convince Oliver that this was a horrible idea because there was no way that his parents were going to approve of him. After all, he wasn’t rich and his father was serving a life sentence in prison. Even if he believed that his father was wrongfully convicted, no one   
else would see it that way. 

Oliver had assured him several times that there was no way that his parents wouldn’t love him, because Oliver loved him. No matter what Oliver said to him, Barry couldn’t believe that Mr. and Mrs. Queen would ever approve of plain old Barry Allen. 

Barry started to fidget with his tie as Oliver pulled onto a long driveway that led up to a huge mansion that was built to look like a castle. There were several expensive looking cars coming and going already, and Barry could already feel the sweat starting to form in uncomfortable places. He almost jumped out of his skin when a hand landed on his own, but he calmed when he felt a thumb stroke gently across the back of his hand. 

He looked up and gave Oliver a smile that didn’t quite meet his eyes. He was freaking out and no matter of comfort from his boyfriend was going to change that. He just wanted to get this night started so it can be over with. Barry was so distracted by his nerves that he didn’t even realize the car was stopped until Oliver opened his door for him. “Come on Barry,” he said as he offered his hand. 

Barry took his hand and got out of the car. Oliver wrapped his arm around Barry’s waist and pulled him closer to his side to give him at least a feeling of some sort of shield against whatever it was he thought his family would say or do to him tonight. “It’s going to be okay Barry,” Oliver said as they reached the front door. 

Oliver opened the door and Barry was in awe of the decorations that were up in the house. “Wow you really deck the halls with boughs of holly, huh?”

Oliver laughed and said, “Yeah my family goes all out for Christmas.”

Mr. and Mrs. Queen walked into the foyer to greet them. Mr. Queen was in a perfectly tailored black suit, and Mrs. Queen was wearing a floor length elegant blue satin dress. “Oliver. Glad you could make it, and you brought Barry. Glad to finally meet you, I’m Moira Queen.” She held her hand out for Barry to shake and he took it cautiously hoping that she couldn’t tell that his hands were sweating. 

“Nice to meet you,” he said, trying to give her a sincere smile but he was pretty sure he failed.

“Merry Christmas, enjoy the party,” Mr. Queen said as he moved to greet the next guest that had come through the door.

Oliver just tightened his hold around his waist and led him into the ballroom where several couples were dancing and many other people were milling around socializing. “That wasn’t too bad,” Oliver said. 

Barry scoffed and said, “Your father wasn’t exactly the most welcoming.”

Oliver laughed and said, “That’s just my dad. I think after the fifth person I brought home he doesn’t really try to socialize with anyone I bring home.”

“That’s right, Oliver Queen lady killer.” 

“Not just ladies, but you know that’s not true anymore.”

Barry smiled and took Oliver’s hand and dragged him onto the dance floor. “What did Iris call it? Barry-sexual?”

Oliver smirked and kissed Barry on the forehead as he led him across the dancefloor. “I only have eyes for you.”


End file.
